survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Atlantis
|video = |previousseason = Survivor Raccoon City |nextseason = Survivor Hogwarts}} Survivor Storybook: Atlantis '' is the first Blood vs Water season of Survivor Storybook and the fouth installment of the series. Production The blog for Atlantis is Survivor Atlantis and the tag is thickerthanwater. Apps were put up on April 30th, 2016 and closed on May 20th, 2016. Twists/Changes * '''Blood vs. Water' Similar to the twist on the show, castaways were cast with either a member of their family, their significant other, or an in real life best friend. * Bloodline Chats Due to the large amount of new players with no prior connections running this season as one world wasn't necessary. Instead castaways had a bloodline chat where they were allowed to talk with their pair regardless of which tribe they were on. * Auxiliary Tribe After the second vote the castaways were randomized onto new tribes with the addition of the Meison tribe. * Blood Idol In addition to a regular hidden immunity idol there were blood idols for each tribe. A blood idol is an idol that if a member of a bloodline pair plays it it grants safety to their bloodline while in turn incurring a vote against them for the next tribal council that they attend. * Instant Tribal On Day _ the castaways competed in a live challenge immediately following one tribal only to be informed that in the next few minutes they'd be voting out another member of the tribe. Castaways } | align="left" |'Phil' Carson's Friend | | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="6" | | rowspan="9" | |1st Voted Out Day 5 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Nick S' JC's Boyfriend | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Elizabeth' Liana's Mom | | |Quit Day 10 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Karen' Kiersten's Girlfriend | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ricky' Gabby's Cousin | | |4th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Liana' Elizabeth's Daughter | | |Quit Day 14 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Kiersten' Karen's Girlfriend | | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Trysten' Dani's Brother | | | |6th Voted Out Day 22 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Dani' Trysten's Sister | | | |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 26 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Steven' Jay's Boyfriend | | | | rowspan="13" |Med Evac 2nd Jury Member Day |2 |- | | align="left" |'Carson' Phil's Friend | | | |8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day |8 |- | | align="left" |'Gabby' Ricky's Cousin | | | |9th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day |3 |- | | align="left" |'Drew' Lily's Friend | | | |10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day |10 |- | | align="left" |'Jay' Steven's Boyfriend | | | |11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day |9 |- | | align="left" |'Sam' Nick W's Girlfriend | | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day |3 |- | | align="left" |'Lily' Drew's Friend | | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day |2 |- | | align="left" |'JC' Nick S's Partner | | | |Eliminated 9th Jury Member Day |1 |- | | align="left" |'Jaclyn' Brian's Sister | | | |Second Runner-Up |4 |- | | align="left" |'Brian' Jaclyn's Brother | | | |Runner-Up | |- |- | | align="left" |'Nick W' Sam's Boyfriend | | | |Sole Survivor |2 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Buffs